Blockbuster
Profile "Awww, too bad, you rolled snake-eyes, time to cash out!" BLOCKBUSTER is a warrior, he is designed from the ground up to be an engine of destruction and no expense was spared in this regard. As an A-10 he's equipped with a dizzying array of weapons - Maverick missiles, the GAU-8A Cannon, a variety of rockets and other munitions. However, he's also a gambler in the truest sense of the word, he loves playing the long odds and winning big - be it in combat or elsewhere, if there isn't risk, he's not interested. His adventurous - if malicious - point of view makes it that much easier for him to cross over certain lines, if the reward is big enough he'll risk just about anything. He's under-equipped in robot mode, which means he's most effective striking from the skies, and his high risk/reward behavior can often cause problems with his comrades in arms, should the wrong line be crossed. History Blockbuster was originally built back near the end of the Golden Age, one of the war machines that became the Decepticons. At the time he was fairly simple in terms of the intelligence, and equipped for heavy front line combat. His original form was a battle tank, equipped with several heavy weapons as well as good quality armor and a rugged construction to ensure he could take a beating. A nice basic, straight forward form that suited his purpose perfectly, and served him well during the uprising. Of course, once the war began, his limited intelligence (Not due to hardware, but more due to software) ended up being a severe detriment and eventually it cost him as he was captured and tried for his crimes against the Autobots. Ultimately he was shipped out with the prisoners to P-19170167 and served there until being just recently rescued with the rest of the surviving Decepticons. While he was on P-19170167, he was always causing trouble for the Autobot guards, and thus he earned a modicum of respect from his fellow prisoners for sticking up for them. Not an overly gifted mech in the purely physical side of things, he still had little fear of retribution. In this existence the ONLY line he wouldn't cross was getting himself killed - and most of the Autobots wouldn't have crossed that line anyway. He was never on the same level as Darkwing or Dreadwind, and especially not Snapdragon, but Blockbuster could always be counted on when another riot rose up. It was also his predisposition to games of chance that helped wile away the vorns, using whatever currency was at hand. Energon rations, parts, maybe things that could be used against their Autobot captors... pretty much anything that could be gotten on hand. Once on earth, he was reformatted into a mode more fitting with what the Decepticons needed - an A-10 Thunderbolt II. Even though it's an ancient craft by current standards, there has been no craft built since that could execute the role that the jet was designed for. The modifications to his frame were fairly minor, by modern standards, and he quickly adapted to the new form, including studying the unique arts of how an A-10 operates, quickly mastering the flight tactics needed to operate effectively. In addition to learning to do his new job, Blockbuster spent some time learning about the planet he was going to be serving on, and thus he discovered the TERRAN style of gambling, finding it a suitable motif for a paint-scheme and a good past-time to add to the repertoire of more Cybertronian style games that he often hosted on P-19170167. Notes *Blockbuster's paint scheme doesn't change much, but his decorations will. He'll always have a gambling theme however. *Blockbuster thinks that close to the ground he'll outfly anyone with flight capabilities, and enjoys proving it when he can. Logs Players CrazedHatter, whom also plays Aisha Redbird, Symphony, Magma and Greymalkin. Currently Magma and Greymalkin are in retirement so he can play Jetfire and Ravage however.